warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollowflight
|pastaffie=None |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Hollowpaw Hollowflight |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known |mentor=Reedwhisker |apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None'' }} Hollowflight is a dark brown tabby tom with a sleek, pale-furred belly. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Hollowpaw is a RiverClan apprentice, and his mentor is Reedwhisker. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Hollowpaw is training in the Dark Forest with Antpelt, Snowtuft, Shredtail, and Ivypaw. It seems he has visited the dark warriors in his dreams before this appearance. He participates in a training session in which they learn how to fight in water. The warriors take them to train in a river, although Ivypaw is uncertain whether or not it is a true river, because of its oily nature. After wrinkling his nose at its stench, Hollowpaw remarks it was the best the Dark Forest had to offer. Hollowpaw is assigned to work with Snowtuft by Hawkfrost. As he wades into the water, Hollowpaw exclaims that it was too slimy to be real water. Snowtuft sourly shoves him in, causing Hollowpaw to stumble and struggle to keep his head above the surface. :When Darkstripe pins his partner, Ivypaw, down against the riverbed, drowning her slowly, Hollowpaw swims to her and drags her away from him, to her relief. Hollowpaw gestures toward Darkstripe to Ivypaw, and the two work together to pull his hind legs out from underneath him. Darkstripe falls over, and Ivypaw and Hollowpaw emerge from the water, yowling triumphantly. Hollowpaw whispers to Ivypaw to watch out for Darkstripe before running further upstream, to the rest of the cats participating in the exercise. :When Dovepaw is explaining her powers to Ivypaw, who is her sister, she says she can hear Hollowpaw getting lectured for not getting all the ticks out of Pouncetail's fur the day before. :He is seen again in the Dark Forest sitting beside Tigerheart, Antpelt, and Breezepelt shortly before Tigerstar makes an announcement. Tigerstar refers to them as Ivypaw's friends, and tells her to go sit with them. Ivypaw angrily thinks that they weren't her friends, but goes to them anyway. As Tigerstar talks about abolishing the warrior code and the final destruction of the Clans, Ivypaw sees Hollowpaw's eyes are shining, showing that his loyalties have shifted from RiverClan to the Place of No Stars. She is horrified, and thinks they were very much like real Dark Forest warriors. Sign of the Moon :Despite his previous appearances, Hollowpaw is shown to be much younger than stated before. Rather than being an experienced Dark Forest apprentice, he has only walked in dreams with the Dark Forest once before. :He first appears when Hawkfrost calls Ivypaw, now Ivypool, over, and tells her Hollowpaw was a new apprentice, contradicting all his previous appearances. Hawkfrost asks her to teach him a new move or two. Ivypool greets Hollowpaw in a friendly manner, and asks if he'd been in the Dark Forest before this. Hollowpaw says this was his second visit; Hawkfrost had visited him in a dream before then, and upon telling the dark warrior that he was being bullied by some of the older apprentices, Hawkfrost promises Hollowpaw he could teach him how to stand up to them. Ivypool sadly thinks he didn't realize what he was getting into, and neither had she in the beginning. She tells Hollowpaw they could do as Hawkfrost said, to Hollowpaw's delight. He brightly says that he'd give Mossypaw and Troutstream a surprise, and that Troutstream had become a bigger pain since she received her warrior name, incorrectly referring to her as as a tom. :Ivypool teaches him a basic ThunderClan move, but asks him to keep his claws sheathed during the session, hoping that Hawkfrost and Brokenstar wouldn't notice them. The Forgotten Warrior :Hollowpaw is training in the Dark Forest one night, practicing tree-climbing techniques. He is climbing on a limb beneath Ivypool, but with a moan, he slips and falls. The only cat to succeed in the session is Minnowtail, his Clanmate, and Shredtail sweeps him with a critical glance, saying he wished they were all as good as Minnowtail. :Soon after, he teams up with Ivypool to practice a backflip move. She is surprised by the strength behind his blows, noting how far he had come in training since she'd first met him. During this exercise, the participants are expected to unsheathe their claws against each other, and Hollowpaw pads away when it is over, bleeding from claw wounds Ivypool had given him. :At a Gathering later on, Mistystar announces he and Mossypaw were now warriors with the names Hollowflight and Mossyfoot. The Clans cry out their new names, but it is noted most of the yowls came from their own Clan, RiverClan. :Hollowflight seeks Ivypool out after the leaders finish speaking, where she congratulates him on his new rank. Hollowflight purrs thankfully, and says the climbing session had been great the night before, despite the fact that he had not done so well in that field; Ivypool tries to silence him, telling him they weren't supposed to talk about the Dark Forest amongst the Clans, but Hollowflight continues. He says it was weird to be in the Dark Forest because so many of the cats there were dead. Ivypool agrees, distracted. Hollowflight is called away by his former mentor, Reedwhisker, and he tells her goodbye. He says that he'd see her again, but doesn't mention that it would be in the Dark Forest. The Last Hope :Hollowflight is first seen when he escorts Jayfeather out of RiverClan territory along with Minnowtail. :Later, he seems to be excited when Tigerstar announces the Dark Forest will destroy the Clans, but it is noted that he fights on the Clan's side in the battle. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen :Hollowpaw goes missing along with Rushpaw when they were supposed to be changing the elder's bedding and Pouncetail complained to Pebblefoot. Mistystar then asks Troutpaw, Mossypaw, Minnowtail, and Graymist if they had seen Hollowpaw and Rushpaw. Graymist replies that they weren't at the marshes. Mossypaw says that they were muttering about something last night when she was trying to sleep, but she didn't hear exactly what they were saying. A few moments later Hollowpaw and Rushpaw appeared with moss and a triumphant look on their faces. Pebblefoot instantly scolds them. Hollowpaw protests that they were collecting fresh bedding. Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are further scolded by Pouncetail and Robinwing. Rushpaw mutters that they were just trying to help. Mistystar watches the two apprentices clear out the Elder's Den and replace it with Robinwing's moss instead. :Later, Hollowpaw and Rushpaw go out to do battle training by themselves knowing that their assessments are coming up soon. Mothwing asks Mistystar where Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are and Mistystar replies that they were out battle training. :After exploring beyond their territory, Mossypaw asks if she can have more mouse, but Reedwhisker replies that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw hadn't had theirs yet. Just then, Hollowpaw and Rushpaw appeared and were asked how their battle training was. Rushpaw said it was good, while Hollowpaw brags that he is best. Mistystar asks them where they went and Rushpaw says they went to the elderflower by the holly tree. Then Mistystar offers them a mouse, but Hollowpaw replies that they weren't hungry and if they could have it later. Mistystar says yes and comments how proud of them she is for practicing their battle moves. :Mistystar later wonders if Hollowpaw and Rushpaw really practiced because there are few holly trees on RiverClan territory and she was pretty sure none were close to an elderflower. :Hollowpaw and Rushpaw get into trouble when they get trapped in a corner by a pair of dogs. Rushpaw attempts to fight a dog, while Hollowpaw calls out for help. Mistystar thinks that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw look as tiny as kits and even more vulnerable when they escape. When Mistystar sees Reedwhisker's wound (bone showing), Hollowpaw said they were just looking for food. Then Rushpaw guiltily adds that they were looking for kittypet food. Mistystar resists the urge to claw the apprenices' ears off. Trivia *In the allegiances of ''The Last Hope, he is mistakenly listed as an apprentice. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:The Last Hope characters